Once In A Blue Moon
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: Feeling broken and humiliated, Marinette ditches a gala meant to open doors for her career but her spirits are brought down making her an easy target for an akuma attack until a certain black cat hears her cries and comes to the rescue. Marichat sin. Part Two of Three.


AN: MariChat sequel/companion piece to _In Heat_.

Both _In Heat_ and _Once In A Blue Moon_ will be part of a mini trilogy series.

This is an idea I got from a fan art I saw on Tumblr for another fandom.

Please enjoy.

Once In A Blue Moon

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she win Gabriel Agreste's new fashion contest but she was also invited to attend the spring gala where multiple fashion designers were in attendance. On top of that, she also won a 2 days-3 nights stay at the hotel the gala was being held in on the other side of Paris. She couldn't wait to show her new dress she designed to potential future employers. Finally, all 20 years of her life might actually mean something!

She was sad her best friend Alya wouldn't be able to attend. Unfortunately, her boyfriend Nino surprised her with tickets to Italy to celebrate their six-year anniversary.

Don't get her wrong, Marinette was happy for her friends, she just wished there was someone she knew that would attend as well.

Alya kept reminding her that Adrien will have to be there since his father is running the show. Marinette countered her claim that if Adrien does show up he will probably arrive with another model he's dating. It hurt Marinette to see Adrien with other girls, not only because she loved Adrien but also because she missed his presence whenever she, Alya, and Nino would hang out. If she couldn't tell Adrien how she felt, Marinette still wanted the friendship they have together.

"Oh Tikki, I'm so nervous" she said as she slipped into her dress.

"Don't worry Marinette. You'll sure to impress the designers out there!" Tikki reassured tightening the laces on the back of the dress.

"Thanks, Tikki. I'm more worried about seeing Adrien tonight." she explained as she sat down in front of the large vanity mirror in the powder room styling her hair in a high bun.

Tikki nodded recalling the conversation Marinette had with Alya. They decided it was time for Marinette to move on, she needed to let Adrien know exactly how she feels and no matter what his response might be she must accept his choice.

Tikki pushed the small golden jewelry box containing multiple arm bands, gold bracelets, rings, and necklaces as Marinette touched up the last bit of her make-up by putting on a soft pink matte lip gloss for her already pinkish plump lips.

Marinette dug through the box looking for the more chunkier bangles for her outfit. At the bottom of the box she saw an emerald green cat shaped hair pin. Her face flushed with the thought of Chat Noir, how he was the one who gave this to her this past spring. It was something to remember the night where their hormones took over, how lust took control as they became one that night forgetting everything else in the world. It was also a reminder how that's as far as their relationship will go. They both have someone they love in their hearts and it was a one-time thing to let out sexual tension.

Marinette sighed and clipped the pin on the back of her bun hoping that Chat Noir could give her some luck tonight.

She walked up to the standing mirror in the corner of the room to see the results of her work. Her bun securely tightened by multiple bobby pins and Chat Noir's hair pin. She only put on a decent amount of mascara and lip gloss to emphasize her best facial features.

Her dress was a light pink and had a deep heart shaped neckline that was decorated with teal, pale yellow, and pink flowers that cascaded down to the flared hem which stopped just above the knees. The only jewelry she wore, besides her miraculous earrings, was on her left wrist which were two thick golden bracelets. She decided to wear flats instead of heels not willing to risk making a fool of herself in front of dozens of designers.

Satisfied, she turned off all the lights in her hotel room, leaving only one of the large windows slightly opened, because who would try to enter from the 20th floor? She made sure she had everything she needed, grabbed her small purse; Tikki already inside, and left the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The gala was everything Marinette ever dreamed about and more. So many designers and their line of models who would be bringing their visions and works of art to life. Mr. Agreste slowly waltzed around, introducing Marinette to many designers she knew and did not know. Multiple designers complimented her on her design from the type of material she used, the stitching used for the flowers, and even the colors presented. It was something so simple in their world and yet that made it work. She was shocked when a few designers would tell her they wanted to have a collaboration or meeting with her, even lightly forcing their business cards on her.

Marinette mainly hovered around the food tables or around Mr. Agreste, waiting patiently for Adrien to arrive. Two jittery hours later and the topic switched over to another language. Marinette was starting to get worried.

"Oh Tikki, I'm scared. What if he doesn't show up at all?" Marinette said softly so only Tikki could hear her.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure Adrien will come soon."

Before Marinette had a chance to respond she overheard Gabriel Agreste talking about Adrien.

"Yes, we do plan for the merger to happen soon. People all over the world loves to see them together, especially the citizens in Milan" Gabriel said in Italian, taking a sip of his glass of red wine.

"Fabulous Gabriel! Did you hear that Lila? You have permission from Signore Agreste himself to further your relationship with Adrien" the man called to the person behind him.

The lady stopped talking to the group of people she was with and walked towards the man and Mr. Agreste. "Thank you Signore Agreste! I'm sure Adrien will be pleased to hear the news." she said as she curtsied.

Marinette couldn't believe it. Her Italian may have sucked and maybe she should've paid more attention in class but she could at least make out this much in their not-so-discreet conversation mere centimeters away from her. She knew that within the past six years Adrien has had girlfriends whether if he wanted to date them or if it was his father's wishes, she never thought that Adrien would, under any circumstances date Lila Rossi.

Marinette or Ladybug did not have a great relationship with Lila. Lila never could forgive Ladybug for embarrassing her in front of Adrien. It doesn't help that a couple years ago Lila found out that Marinette loves Adrien, so she started false rumors that Marinette was having an affair with Gabriel Agreste.

She would tell people it was the reason Marinette would win so many of Agreste hosted competitions, how she continued to rise to the top and was starting to become a prominent new name in the fashion world. Lila had a silver tongue that everyone, even people she has known since primary school turned against her. Gabriel did not help the situation by turning away the reporters and not commenting on the rumors proving them guiltier.

The whole Agreste household was under lockdown for a month and a half by the time Gabriel's lawyers, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were able to get Marinette and Gabriel's names cleared and proving the rumors were started by Lila. Adrien was in disbelief that Lila would stoop so low as to involve his dad and his close friend Marinette.

Lila was immediately expelled from the school and left France, returning to Italy. Even though a few years have passed since then, Marinette still felt like she's still haunted by those rumors. Whenever she wins a competition, it's as if she can still hear people whispering that it's favoritism.

Now Lila is here again, only this time Gabriel Agreste is welcoming her with open arms as a future potential daughter-in-law. Marinette immediately grabbed onto the table to hold herself up, causing her to drop some silverware on the floor having everyone focus on her.

Lila wickedly smirked when she saw Marinette bumbling around on the floor like a fool, awkwardly trying to clean up the mess she's caused. She grabbed a wine glass from a waiter passing by and walked over to Marinette. "My, my Marinette, it's good to see that you're still part of the fashion industry especially after that huge scandal" she said in a mocking tone, still standing to show Marinette her place. Marinette glared at her, she knew all too well as both personas that Lila always had some sort of plan up her sleeve.

"My, my Lila, what a rare sight to see you back in France after what happened. Now tell me, how did you manage to pull all this off?" she asked as she started to stand up only to have her shoulder held down by Lila's hand.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that" she whispered into Marinette's ear.

"Oh! Here, let me help you Marinette!" she made sure to project her voice ensuring that everyone can hear her. She lent Marinette a hand, and as Marinette was about to regain her balance, Lila _accidentally_ spilled the red wine she was holding onto Marinette's dress. "Oh, Marinette are you okay? You better hurry before the stain settles in and ruins it forever."

Marinette hated that Lila was right. As much as she wanted to punch Lila in the face, she knew she couldn't because of everyone watching and Tikki wouldn't approve.

Marinette stood up on her own and excused herself, walking towards the elevator as she fought the urge to cry. She did not say a word as she hurriedly marched back up to her hotel room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She entered her room, tossing her bracelets and purse onto a nearby armchair, and not bothering to even turn on the lights and walked straight to the bathroom. She grabbed one of the hand towels provided by the hotel and began running it under cold water.

Marinette wrung the excess water out and started to dab the towel on her dress to get the stain out. Her mind feeling like a huge jumbled mess for her to even think things clearly. All she kept replaying was every moment with Lila and the future she'll have with Adrien. Her world was crashing down on her hard and fast and she had no power to save it, not as Marinette nor Ladybug.

Frustrated, she began to roughly scrub against the stain not caring if her dress gets damaged in the process. Marinette saw the stain as all her problems put onto one huge bright tainted spot that might as well have a neon sign pointing at it. The tainted annoying spot that if not dealt with soon will leave permanent damage on her life, further souring her mood.

Tikki felt horrible that there was no magic, no instant problem solver, no all healing cure-all that could aid her in helping her chosen to feel better.

She was just one tiny red ladybug. The most she could offer was to comfort Marinette by letting her know that she wasn't alone and she didn't deserve to be ridiculed by one sly vixen.

Tikki flew over to Marinette, nuzzling against her cheek letting Marinette know that she's there for her as she felt the warm pitter-patter of tears streaming down Marinette's cheeks.

Tikki's nuzzling woke Marinette from the trance she put herself in. She looked down at the towel now stained a pinkish red tint. Her dress where the small stain had first formed now had grown much larger and a couple of flowers came undone. She knew there was no way her dress could be saved; the stain had spread and had sunk deeper into the fabric.

It was ruined and she felt utterly helpless.

All her hard work tarnished in seconds.

All her cowardice and failed attempts in ever confessing to Adrien coming back to laugh in her face.

All the looming if, why's, and when's as her mind reels over Lila winning and getting everything _she's_ ever wanted and dreamt of.

All Marinette felt she could do in that instance was cry her heart out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chat Noir was sitting on the rooftop of the hotel. He knew he should be inside as Adrien Agreste attending the gala but he found himself unable to after overhearing his father talking to someone over the phone. His father wanted him to marry Italian fashion heiress Lila Rossi, he didn't understand how or why his father allowed such a thing to happen after all the trouble she caused. He would give anything just to not deal with him and his demanding wishes and just run away.

He couldn't leave Marinette alone though if Lila is there.

Marinette.

Oh, how he missed her.

Since graduating he hasn't seen much of her. He didn't know exactly when he started falling for Marinette, he just couldn't believe he didn't fall for her _sooner_.

Maybe that's why all those girls he dated in the past didn't seem right.

Maybe that's why he let his animal instincts take over and captivate her last year during a cold spring evening.

Chat briefly closed his feline eyes, trying hard to tune out the needy gasps, the hot moans, and the tantalizing nail marks left on his bare back from that one heated night.

Part of his mind liked to nag him for the way he went about things that time. He knew it wasn't fair to Marinette to have sex with her as his superhero persona but what else could he do when he was constantly being cornered one way or another by others trying to dictate his life as Adrien?

It wasn't time to reminisce in his perverted thoughts, if he didn't hurry up his father is going to kill him.

Chat Noir jumped from one balcony to another when he heard someone crying. Using his acute sense of hearing he followed the sound to an opened window. Without any hesitation he entered the room following the sound to the bathroom. He saw a lady sitting on the floor crying. Unsure of what to do, Chat Noir slowly approached the person until he saw the emerald green cat shaped hair pin on the back of her bun.

"Marinette?"

He heard a small gasp as she turned to face the direction the sound came from.

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry Princess, it's just me Chat Noir" he reassured her sitting down next to her. He took the towel in her hands, tossing it to the side, replacing it with his hands rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Marinette wiped her tears with her arm. "Nothing's wrong, Kitty" she tried saying with the best fake smile, giving him the emptiest smile he's ever seen.

"Princess…" he wiped away oncoming tears, "your dress has a massive stain and you're crying in the middle of the bathroom floor. So, please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, just some wine spilled on me that's all." she told him trying to play it off.

"Marinette" his voice firm. His gaze penetrated her entire body making her feel exposed.

Marinette bit her bottom quivering lip.

She didn't want to tell Chat Noir how Lila was the one who purposely poured the wine on her precious dress that she worked so very hard to complete.

How the love of her life is engaged to her, the most, _evilest_ witch in the universe.

It didn't feel right.

She was the one who told him they shouldn't progress their relationship, she didn't want to lead him on with her sadness. Although it wouldn't be a bad thing for him to ravish her right about now.

' _Oh gosh'_ she thought to herself, _'am I that much of a disgusting human being?'_

Exhausted she hid her face in her arms.

Chat didn't know what to do. Marinette wasn't speaking up even though whatever she's going through is eating her up. He wanted to ask her another question when he saw an akuma slowly making its way into her main room. He panicked. He didn't want Marinette to be akumatized, he needed to make Marinette happy somehow. Rushed, he did the only thing that he could think of that would make him happy. He just hope she'd reciprocate.

"Marinette" he whispered cupping her cheeks and brought her lips to his.

He felt her tears spill down her face as she parted her lips immediately giving him access to dominate her mouth. It was more passionate than last time since his eyes weren't clouded with lust. Since that night he realized that he truly loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Chat opened one of his eyes, he saw the akuma circling around the same spot. It was unsure of what to do now that there was no one nearby with negative emotions. After a few silent seconds of claiming her lips, he watched as the little akuma turned into ash.

Chat Noir broke the kiss leaving Marinette panting for more. Her cheeks were flared red and her eyes clouded with lust. It was a surprise that he didn't pounce on her then and there.

"Chat..." she grabbed onto his arm. Chat Noir took this as a sign to move her out of the bathroom. He made sure she was securely in his arms and carried her out of the room and onto the sofa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He gently placed her down, her head placed on his shoulder still not having let go of him.

He rubbed her shoulder doing his best to calm her down. "Princess, please tell me what's wrong."

She mumbled something into his shoulder. "Mmm? I couldn't understand you"

"Will you love me?" she headily whispered. "Even though I'm unworthy of your love can you accept someone like me?" she cried, her voice cracking towards the end. "And even then, how will I know you won't leave me as well?"

He was hurt. Whatever Marinette went through tonight really broke her. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Chat embraced her as he rubbed her back allowing her to calm down. Once he felt her calm down he lifted her chin so he could see her face. Her bluebell eyes shone brighter from all her crying contrasting beautifully against her redden face.

"Would you like me to show you what you mean to me?" he seductively whispered into her ear.

Marinette let out a small gasp. She looked into Chat Noir's eyes to see if there's any hint of him lying to her and all she saw were genuine feelings of a person who felt just as lonely and miserable as she. The feelings of man who could offer her the entire world and actually mean it. She could've sworn she almost caught tiny specks of gold swirling within those mysterious green eyes, leaving her breathless and igniting something deep within her.

"Let me show you you're the only woman for me Marinette." He said and begun sucking on her neck.

She let out a loud moan as he slowly dipped her back on the sofa. He decorated her collarbone with kisses as he moved his hand up her leg rubbing her thigh. Marinette slid her body upward providing more access for Chat Noir.

She heard his bell jingle as he moved away from her chest to her lips. He didn't even need to ask for permission as she opened her mouth allowing for his tongue to enter. She felt his hand on her back moving her up so they were both in an upright comfortable position. Tongues swirled around in unison as if they choreographed a beautiful dance together.

Marinette moaned deeply into his mouth as he began to stimulate her again using one hand to grope her breast and the other pinching her inner thigh slowly moving up towards her heated core. She felt herself tighten, she could feel her panties beginning to soak the more Chat slide his fingers up her body. She never knew how warm Chat Noir's hands were even underneath the leather.

She loved how her body still remembers his touch a year later. Every little touch and movement brought her into pure bliss. Her hips would jerk along to his fingers, her nipples erecting at the slightest touch. He gently pushed his body weight on her having her lay on the sofa cushions again.

"Aahh!" she cried out.

Chat Noir suddenly moved from her lips to underneath her dress where he began sucking on her inner thigh. With each suck he provided slow long licks driving her insane. She arched her back, lifting her hips shoving her pussy in front of Chat Noir's face. There was something thrilling about not being able to see his face, or mask in this case, as he rolled down her panties marking up her skin.

"My, my, Princess" he teased facing her again, "did you miss me that much?" he asked stroking her slit with two fingers, pulling his digits away with a trail of cum following.

Marinette's face went beet red when Chat Noir inserted his coated fingers in his mouth and swirled them around his long tongue. "Mmm... tasty" he said licking his lips.

Marinette shuddered releasing her orgasm. _'Dear gosh'_ she thought to herself, _'why does he have to look so hot doing that?'_

Marinette realized that this is the first time she's actually looking at Chat Noir's sex face seeing how last time once they went into her bedroom he put a blindfold on her. If it weren't for her being blindfold, Marinette isn't sure if she would have been able to survive that night.

"Chat..." she whined, "you're evil!"

He gave a low chuckle "sorry Princess but you're so cute not to tease." He brushed her bangs to the side and started removing all of the pins and hair ties in her updo. He held up the hair pin he gave her last year having it shine in the moonlight. "I can't believe you actually kept it."

"Of course I did." She cupped his face bringing his forehead to hers "it was something precious to me because it was something from _you_."

"Princess" he whispered, eyes shining.

In that moment, Marinette was filled with a sense of pride. Not because she felt high and mighty for keeping the gift but because he had acknowledged that he had given it to her last year.

She kissed his forehead in a silent moment of gratitude because if it was only another one-night stand, it meant that she wasn't alone and feeling sorry for herself.

Someone cared for her for one night only.

Someone was pampering her.

Someone loved her in the way she deserved to be loved.

Marinette watched Chat's moment of sweetness shift in a split second. It was as fast as lighting and loud as thunder.

His lips curled into a wicked grin as he gave her a chase kiss on the cheek and in a sly, Cheshire like manner, he spoke up.

"Although..." he paused for dramatic effect, "I gotta clean you up. Don't want to mess up that pretty dress of yours" he winked going back underneath her dress.

"Chat! Don't you dare! Ahhh-" she covered her mouth with her hands to control her moans. She felt him poke out his tongue, using it to swirl around her outer core, teasing her insides with powerful jabs. She tried not to cry out too loudly, she didn't want there to be complaints especially because the room wasn't under her name.

"Don't worry, no one can hear us. So, you can cry out as loud as you want" he said as if reading her mind. He didn't even bother moving, too focused on stimulating her lower region again. His hot breath hitting against her walls made her want to subconsciously close her legs and for Chat Noir to forcibly open them wide again.

Damn him for being so skilled with his tongue!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She knew a second wave was on its way soon. She didn't believe that she left herself orgasm on pillow talk and eating her out would do her in. If this was without anything inserted inside her, then when he does start penetrating her, she's going to be seeing stars.

Chat came up from underneath, her juices covering his chin. He used his thumb to wipe his chin, he made sure she was watching him lick his digits clean. His piercing green eyes never leaving her.

"Oh fuck...!" she muttered to herself releasing her second orgasm.

She tried to control her breathing as Chat resumed cleaning her up.

Marinette felt her body was being too restricted by her garments. She wanted Chat Noir to touch her fully, expose her breasts, have his body warmth tickle down her sides, and leave her spotted for days.

Marinette sat up having her back face Chat Noir. "Can you help me take off my dress?" she whispered pushing her hair to the side.

Chat noir responded by sucking on the base of her neck, slowly removing the laces on her back. With each lace undone he would suck her skin creating a zigzag of kiss marks all across her back.

"With" -kiss- "pleasure" -suck- _"Purrincess"_ -kiss-

Marinette arched her back into his touch, sliding her arms up his leather clad shoulders and towards his messy blond locks. Her slim fingers gripped strands of short hair, causing him to pause in his ministrations as she let out a loud groan, "stop teasing and take it off already!" she demanded.

Chat had her right where he wanted her. Utterly aroused and undone, submitting to his every whim. What could he say, he loved teasing Marinette.

Chat's lips curled into a smirk against her hot skin, undoing the last lace allowing the dress to cascade down her body in a waterfall of silk, cotton, and tulle. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin, calling out for him to taint it once again.

He reached out from behind bringing her onto his lap to fondle her breasts having her cry out in pleasure. He loved how vocal she is once she allows herself to be as loud as she can. It sends him into a euphoric state of mind. The turn-on arousal from hearing her needy moans shooting right to his libido.

Marinette could feel how erect his dick is against her ass. If it wasn't for his dick being confined by his leather suit she is sure she would have already been penetrated by his huge thick cock. She shuddered recalling the first time he entered from the rear. She moved her hips to a quick steady rhythm grinding her ass on his crotch. She desperately brought one of his hands down from her breasts to stimulate her lower region by having him caressing her.

"Being a little impatient aren't we Princess?" Chat Noir said in a low voice into her ear.

She grunted as Chat removed his fingers from inside her. He turned her so she could face him and mashed his lips on hers. Her back hitting against the backrest of the sofa as Chat Noir pushed more of his weight on her causing the sofa to tip back. He shifted himself so Marinette could land on top of him instead.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at this outcome thinking of all the times when an akuma would get the upper hand and pin Chat Noir to the ground.

"Is there something funny that I should know about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about some of the Ladyblog videos I've seen. How you usually end up getting pinned, sorta. Like. This" she tapped his nose on each emphasized word.

He smirked at her response "will you dominate me then?"

"Mmm, maybe." She dragged a perfectly manicured finger down his face to his neck and attempted to tug at his collar resulting only in jingling his bell. She groaned in annoyance forgetting that Chat Noir's outfit is probably like hers which acts like a second skin to protect them from attacks.

"Did I forget to mention that my suit doesn't come off? Then again, I should be asking what you were planning if you could take it off?" he teased.

"I wanted to show the world that you're mine. That way you can't be a flirty tomcat anymore" she pouted puffing up her cheeks. He laughed at how cute she looked and gave her a kiss.

"Well" he said as he sat up "if you're that determined to show the world our love, then I have a better idea"

Before Marinette could ask what it was Chat Noir took off his belt and wrapped it around her eyes, blocking a majority of her vision.

"Chat?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He didn't respond to her.

She heard him tell his kwami to detransform him followed by the reflection of a radiant bright green light. She could hear rustling of clothes being dropped on the floor and him rummaging through her belongings before she felt his presence by her side again.

"Sorry Princess, I figured you're still not ready to see the man behind the mask just yet, so this will do for now." He removed his belt from her eyes, replacing it with something silky and felt like a tie. She then felt her arms being lifted above her head as Chat tightly wrapped her wrists with a pair of dark brown pantyhose holding her arms up.

"Chat? What are you- Eek!" She felt herself being lifted from her bottom as Chat carried her to a different part of the room. He placed her down and pressed his weight on her forcing her to stand. She felt something cold press against her back, it felt smooth and sucked on her skin, earning a small squeak when she tried moving.

"Let's show the world how much you mean to me Marinette"

At his words, Marinette's eyes widened realizing they were facing the window.

Chat Noir shoves his cock into her heated core making her knees buckle, pressing her butt against the glass window even more as she cries out in pleasure. Even though this is what Marinette wanted Chat to do in the first place, she was grateful he teased her in the beginning. Foreplay did wonders, after all. There was only so much masturbating on her own she could do to help prep herself when a thick cock is being rammed into her.

He kissed her allowing his hands to freely roam around her body. His soft warm hands grabbed her boobs kneading them. They were the right size for his wandering hands - not too big nor not too small. Just right.

He flicked her pert nipples earning an audible needy moan.

He wanted to make up for moments he lost while she was still dressed. He pinched her nipples rolling them underneath his thumb. He could feel how tense they were, just wanting to be played with. He couldn't wait when he would have the chance to taste them, right now though it's all about Marinette.

Once he had her gasping for air and desperately begging for more. His cat-like smirk that only he could see had him feeling evil as he momentarily stopped touching her, earning him another small mewl.

He moved his fingers down to her butt loosening her twitching hole. He loved the way her body reacted beautifully to his touches as he used his dick to spread open her legs. Precum and remaining cum mixed together going down her legs straight onto the carpet.

He could feel himself getting close to his first climax as her hole tightens around his cock letting him know she's the same.

He looked at the window seeing neighboring hotels illuminated by the beautiful scenery of Parisian lights. Chat Noir never felt so at peace. He lives in one of the best beautiful cities in the world, he has a beautiful view of said city, and right now he was making love to his lover. He wanted Marinette to know how he was feeling and began to slowly pull out.

"Aaah!" she cried out, immediately missing his presence. He rubbed her belly relaxing her and giving her another kiss.

"Sorry Princess but it's not time yet for that. I do want to show you something though."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She felt him turning her around so her sensitive breasts were pressed against the cold glass window. She could feel his heat against her rear. Before she could ask him what he was doing she felt him undoing the knot on the makeshift blindfold.

"Chat, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed. She tried to move her hands down forgetting that they are being held up. Marinette tightly scrunched her eyes instead so she wouldn't be able to see his face.

"It's alright Marinette. I'll hide my face, I just want you to see this."

He leaned his head down, resting it at the crook of her neck, sensually sucking on the most sensitive area at the curve of her neck. He moved one hand slowly down her chest, feeling the ridges of her breasts and tense muscles of her abdomen, all the way down to her vagina as he mutinously inserted his fingers at her entrance. He used his free hand to squeeze one of her boobs causing her to slam her body more against the glass.

"Aaah!" she cried, saliva dribbling onto the window. She still had her eyes close, too scared that she'll klutz out somehow and accidentally see Chat Noir's true identity.

"Princess it's okay." He whispered, reassuring her as he inserted a second digit inside her, slowly pumping. "If I were to let my secret to be revealed to anyone, it would only be to you. So, open your eyes."

Marinette felt touched.

She wouldn't even allow herself to show Chat Noir that she's Ladybug, and here he was telling her civilian form, someone prone to human error that he trusts her with his biggest secret. She shed a tear of joy and slowly opened her eyes.

Marinette let out a small gasp. Millions of lights shone in the distance making it feel like a fairytale. Even though this was something she would see almost every day as Ladybug from higher distances, it felt different tonight.

She realized that she didn't lose the love of her life tonight but instead she found him.

She closed her eyes and adjusted herself so that her ass aligned with his cock and slammed into him. Marinette panted, she was still holding onto her orgasm, still wanting Chat Noir to fill her up. She could sense that he was at the end of his rope and she wanted to cum after him. She'd slam down hard, slowly slide his cock into her hole or sometimes she would miscalculate and have his cock hit her ass cheek. She blamed her inner competitiveness for being like this and at the current moment she didn't care.

She opened her eyes hoping to catch a reflection of her being dominated by Chat. She didn't expect to see was a man, no younger than 16, standing in his hotel room across the street. That was one of the bad things about Paris – the buildings were too close together not giving much privacy. The young man was looking at the Parisian night sky taking photos of the scenery when he became distracted by the two's R-rated show not exactly meant for the public.

Marinette began to panic. She saw the young man raise the camera in their direction and snap a few photos of them. She couldn't even cover herself because of her arms being raised and tied above her.

"Chat... Chat... we have to nngh!" her words were cut off when Chat moved his hand from her breast to her hip bone, gripping and continuing to shove his cock into her. She let out loud moans of pleasure that almost made her forget everything in the world.

Another digit was inserted stretching her further and flicking the nub of her clit. She was taken by surprise as a jolt of tingling pain shot through her as she dirtied the window even more with her saliva. Her body was trying to accommodate to the pain and immense pleasure it brought. All she could think of was the thrill knowing three of his fingers were now inside her.

Another faint flash appeared reminding Marinette that they weren't alone, they were being watched.

"Chat, we're being watched!" she pleaded. Unfortunately for Marinette she wasn't going to last much longer now that they are being watched. Chat Noir wasn't listening and continued on plumping at her entrances driving her mad.

"Mari, I love you." Such simple words that contained deep meaning and yet they set her over the edge. Just three little words to completely unwind the coil inside her. She cried out his name arching her back, bringing her body closer to his as she felt the satisfaction of getting her sweet release for the umpteenth time that night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A release of her sweet nectar drenched him and soiling everything from the window to the carpeted floor. She was panting hard fogging up the window unable to see anything anymore.

Chat Noir slowly began to take out his dick and fingers from her, freeing her juices as it flowed down her legs to the carpet. Behind her she could hear Chat sucking on his fingers taking in her taste. He made loud teasing slurping noises that drove her mad. She just wanted him to fill her up and he was denying her that right.

"Dammit Chat!" she exhaled. Her fringe sticking to her forehead and her arms aching from being held up for so long. Marinette was surprised that her legs haven't given out yet. Her body is ready to be dominated once again by this devilishly handsome man she's willing to give her life to, and yet, here he was still playing cat and mouse.

"All work and no play makes Marinette a horny girl huh?" he chuckled as he grabbed the makeshift blindfold covering her eyes once more. "I believe this is going to be a special sight that no other eyes should see." He lifted her up, not walking too far before gently laying her down onto the carpet.

He gazed down on Marinette's body, the little bit of moonlight illuminated her body and curves. He loved everything about her: her wits, her creativeness, her passions and every inch of her insatiable body.

If he couldn't show his love for her as Adrien, then as Chat Noir he is going to show it in every possible way that Marinette was claimed as his own and not a single maiden anymore.

"Are you ready?"

Marinette could only nod her head spreading her legs open. He kissed her and massaged her breasts to ease her pain and gave himself a few pumps before inserting himself.

He felt her squirming underneath him, he broke their kiss soothing her and saw her face was beet red, her head turned away not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Confused he looked down and gave a smug look.

"Princess? Are you so turned on that you're going to gift me again with a taste of your delectable self?"

"Just hurry up Chat. I..." she barely muttered out.

"With pleasure" giving her another kiss and resuming.

Skin smacked against skin in a primal rhythm. Marinette could feel her bodily fluids mixing around with each penetration like music to her ears. Her blindfold was sticking to her face, further hindering her vision.

She hopes that one day she'll be able to fully see his face; no masks, no blindfolds, and no miraculous. She wanted to meet the man behind the leather clad cat suit. The man she's trusted for years as Ladybug and the man she's trusting with her heart as Marinette.

Marinette was over the edge unable to hold out any longer. Chat Noir took notice and sped up his thrusting, lifting her hips to stay connected and as close as possible as her cries filled up the room. Within seconds Marinette released another wave of her orgasm, this one even more powerful than all the others. She inhaled sharply as the wave rippled right through her, seizing her, inner walls spasming from the onslaught of pleasure and had her seeing stars. She cried out, fingers digging into her inner palms; something to keep her stable as she slowly came down from her high, being left in a pleasant buzz radiating and tingling throughout her entire body.

"CHAT!" She cried out, tearing cascading down from underneath the tie-blindfold. Her cries went straight to his dick as he cried out her name and came, spilling his seed inside her.

He closed his eyes trying to regain his breath as he etched her beautiful face in his mind. He couldn't wait for future nights when they are able to go for hours without distractions from duties and obligations, parents that try dictating your adult life, or going about ruining the furniture in a ritzy hotel room. To spend nights where he could just listen to her talk until the sun rises.

He undid the arm restraints, kissing her wrists and the parts of her arms that have been marked. He looked up at her noticing how her chest slowly rose up and down along with steady faint breathing from the sleep that pulled her in. He bridal carried her to the bed and placed her underneath the covers.

He didn't join her this time. Instead he went to the desk in the next room and wrote her a letter. He placed it on the nightstand near her bedside and got dressed. Adrien went back to her side and removed his tie, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead, and left the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Marinette felt like she couldn't move. Her arms sore from being held up for so long. She did her best to roll to her side and got a glimpse of something that wasn't there before: a written letter.

 _Marinette,_

 _I am sorry I won't be there when you awaken. The life of a superhero is always a busy one. You needn't worry; I will visit more often this time around where we can talk about our future together. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me, I'll be there faster than the speed of light._

 _(ox-xx-xx-xx-xx)_

 _Love,_

 _Chat Noir_

 _P.S. I extended your hotel service and paid for in-room service that way you can let your body heal or feel free to call me if you'd prefer for me to personally assist you again. ;)_

Marinette couldn't help but smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Please support by leaving a review.

Look out for the third fic in this trilogy – coming soon!

You can follow me at: **alfred-the-goober-butler** on **Tumblr**.

I don't own Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, and all other characters used in this fic.

Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc/Zagtoon/etc.


End file.
